Hidden in Normality
by XemoXskaterX
Summary: Ash has been away for 5 years, betrayed by his friends.One day he is invited to a prestigous tournament that he just can't resist,but something is different about it, something is hidden in the shadows, and dangers will soon surface. Oc's needed!.


**Hi, welcome to my First Fanfic. **

**Normally my chapters will be longer than this. This is just my introduction of the story. There will probably be grammar mistakes, Please, if you have any suggestions or criticism, don't be afraid to state them.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own pokemon and never will.**

_Italics= People/Pokemon's thoughts._

* * *

A scrawny man was walking down a hallway, he seemed to be nervous as he approached a red door at the end of the hallway. He shakily knocked on the red door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." grumbled a voice that filled the scrawny man with fear.

The man walked into the dark room until he saw his boss, the man was leaning back on his chair and appeared to be sleeping, but the man knew he was just resting his eyes.

"S-ir, t-he i-invites have b-been successfully d-dispatched, almost t-three-quarters of the invited trainers have already r-registered"

"Perfect" replied the man, he was a tall man, he seemed to be in his early forties and had dark blonde hair and had a medium-sized scar on his left cheek.

"W-well.., A-all b-ut o-one invitation" quickly added the scrawny man.

"WHAT!" roared the man, "I wanted all invites to be sent!"

"B-but sir, t-he person h-has not been s-seen for about 5 y-years" said the scrawny man who was shaking in fear."

"I don't care Stetson, who is this person?"

"A-Ash Ketchum."

The man's eyes widened.

"The one who foiled my brother's plans and landed him a spot in jail?" The man responded with a tad of fear in his voice.

"Y-yes."

"Hmm, send the invitation anyways, and make sure it gets to him!" yelled the man.

"Y-yes s-sir" muttered Stetson and quickly shuffled out the room.

"Do you hear that president?" , "Once this tournament starts, things will finally turn ugly"

The man turned around to see a short wrinkled up man, that was wearing a black dress shirt and a pair of white shorts, he also had a long white beard, the old man was tied up to a burgandy chair and had his mouth taped up.

"This is where you come in, once the opening ceremony starts you will make your speech as if nothing is wrong."

President Goodshow began struggling as if he was disagreeing with the man's plan, this didn't go unnoticed by the unknown man.

"And if you don't…" there was a small pause, "well, this explains it."

The pointed a remote at the screen at the back of the room and a flash of light appeared and you could see a dark room with two people in it."

These two people were Amanda and Gregory Goodshow.

"As I was saying, if you don't follow my orders your Children will die a painful death, and your grandchildren will lose a father or a mother, you don't want that do you?"

The League President shook his head vigorously and tears began falling down his cheeks, the old man just stared at the screen and prayed that someone would help him.

* * *

_A few days later, in the Johto regio__n._

"Pikachu, it's time" said a deep calm voice to his beloved partner standing on his shoulder.

The voice came from a figure with a cloak covering his body, although there was a hood on his head, his face was clearly visible, most girls would clearly blush at the sight of him as he could be described as extremely handsome, but he was just a shadow of what his once was, his spiky raven colored hair was now tied in a small ponytail and his bangs flowed freely just above his eyebrows, but what really stood out was the his emotionless auburn eyes. The man's body seemed muscular and he seemed to be radiating a calm yet powerful aura.

"Pikachu pi pika chu pi ka?"Stated the small electric type.

"I don't know if I'm ready to face _them_ yet Pikachu" Replied the unknown man, "but, I need to enter, for my sake."

The man slowly retreated into a cave, he continued walking until he approached a short stump with a bag with a letter on it.

The man recalled how he had obtained the letter.

_Flashback_

_A huge amount of pokemon were supposedly training on an open field, flamethrowers, hyperbeams and many other attacks were flying everywhere. There seem to be about 40 pokemon on the field, but what really stood out was the lone person standing in the middle of the commotion, a normal person would be frightened by the sight of such a variety of strong pokemon fighting each other with what seemed to be no mery, but not this young man, this is what he did every day, train until he and his pokemon could barely stay conscious. Something caught his attention as he could hear a soft flapping sound coming closer, he had sharpened his senses in all these years of solitude._

"_Everyone stop" he ordered, although he spoke softly and calmly, everyone had heard him._

_The flapping sound came closer and closer until he could make out a bird-shaped creature approaching him. The creature was a black and white color and seemed to have a reddish patch of hair hanging over its face had sharp talons on his feet. He instantly recognized the pokemon, it was a Staraptor, what really caught his attention was an envelope attached to its left wing._

_The flying-normal type landed a few feet from him and stretched out its wing signaling for the man to take the envelope. He took the envelope and began reading its content, he knew if this Staraptor tried do anything his pokemon would make it wish it had never been born._

_Ash recalled his pokemon and placed every poke-ball in his blue bag with a yellow lighting bolt insigna in the middle and began hiking towards his cave. _

_End of Flashback_

The man read the letter, even though he had read it countless times before,

_To , Ash Satoshi Ketchum._

_We do not know if this letter has reached you or not but if you do happen to read this then you are formally invited to the Master Tournament. You are one of the one-hundred trainers to be invited, of course there are a few extras in case trainers are not able to attend. If you choose to accept the invitation then please hand this letter and your pokedex to the nearest pokemon center to be registered._

_We hope you can attend._

_Pokemon League President, _

Charles Goodshow.

The Young man, known as Ash picked up his bag containing all his pokeballs, folded the letter and slowly walked out the cave. Upon exiting the cave, light came rushing into his eyes and he could see the breath-taking sight of .

This is where he lived now, after his life took a drastic turn for the worst, this rocky terrain has been for home for the past 6 years. He hasn't spoken to a human since, he preferred it that way.

"So what do you think Pikachu, are we ready?" said Ash breaking the long silence.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu while giving a short nod.

"Very well then."

"Take to the skies Salamence!" ordered Ash as he threw a pokeball into the air. Out came the final evolution of Bagon and roared.

"Salamence, would you mind flying us to Pallet town?"

Salamence gave a short nod and Ash wasted no time.

_I wonder if he will remember me, after all it's been 6 years, he must think I'm dead, not just him, many people must think I'm dead. Hopefully I won't surprise him to death. _Ash chuckled quietly at the thought of frightening Professor Oak.

Almost 5 hours later he could see the outline of a city coming into view, the city had a slight rocky appearance.

"Salamence land' ordered Ash.

Salamence wasted no time and began descending on a clearing just on the outskirts of Pewter city.

_I'll register first, then head to Pallet._

"Thanks" he mumbled and recalled the loyal dragon-type.

He began walking into the city, it has been a while since he has been around people and it didn't help that everyone was staring at him with suspicious looks.

After about 10 minutes he could see the familiar appearance of the well known Pokemon Center, he made his way into the center but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice he was extremely uncomfortable hearing.

"Oh my lovely Nurse joy, please treat my heart like you treat these poor Poke-GAH!" The squinty eyed man yelped in pain and fell to the floor. A purple frog-like pokemon stood beside the fallen man and had his fingers glowing a shade of purple.

Ash sighed as he could feel that this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

"Excuse me miss" he said in a dark tone that made Nurse Joy jump in surprise. He enjoyed using his emotionless tone on people, this made him feel satisfaction.

"Y-yes?" stuttered a slightly frightened nurse Joy.

Ash had his hood over his head so all that was visible was his emotionless eyes that had struck fear into the nurse, and his voice was deep and that didn't make the nurse feel any better.

He enjoyed watching the normally confident and cheerful Nurse Joy back away a snatched the letter from his cloak pocket and quickly flashed it to the nurse.

"I have been invited to the Master Tournament and would like to register."

He took out his pokedex and gave it to the now more calm nurse.

"Okay.." She replied as she took the device.

A few minutes later she handed him back his pokedex and gave him a small pan flip.

"This is all the information you will need to know about the tournament As-."

Before she was able to finish saying his name, Ash placed his hand over her mouth rather roughly.

"Do not say my name in public" he whispered rather harshly to the confused nurse.

"I'm sorry sir" she said; clearly unaware why the man didn't want his name to be spoken.

"You must be strong to have been invited to the Master Tournament" stated a hoarse voice from behind them.

Ash quickly turned around and saw his old friend slowly get up from his "punishment" and stare at him.

"I'm Brock" said the breeder ash he stretched out his hand with a small smile.

"I will also be going to the tournament to cheer on one of my friends; maybe I'll see you there."

Ash merely grunted in response and walked out of the center.

In the pokemon center, Brock was staring at the closing automatic door with a puzzled look on his face.

_Why does he seem so familiar?, and why did he ignore me as if I wasn't even there._

Brock merely shrugged his shoulders and returned to his love-struck daze.

* * *

Ash quickly threw a poke-ball in the air as soon as the pokemon center that his old friend was currently in.

"Onwards to Pallet town" He whispered to his trusted dragon as he started flying towards his hometown.

"_I just hope I won't have any unwanted encounters while I'm there." _ Ash thought bitterly.

Just the thought off them made his blood boil, they had betrayed him when he needed them the most.

He mentally slapped himself for thinking about his old friends and focused his thoughts on the challenge that layed ahead.

One thing he didn't know though was that this prestigous tournament was going to be anything but safe.

**So How was it?**

**I know it wasn't that interesting of a first chapter, I won't update regularly. Please I need some OC's for the tournament. The start of the tournament will most likely be in chapter 4, or 5. **

**OC's must be a trainer, 3 pokemon minimum, 6 max, also give a short description of your OC.**

**I will only be accepting about 10 Oc's, and only 1-2 will make more than one appearance.**

**Advanceshipping towards the end. **

**R&R please!.**


End file.
